The Comeback
by Sumi92
Summary: The story of Sasuke's return and how everything in Konoha changes with the appearence of the Hisakata cland and the return of Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Awakening**_  
"Why, Naruto… Why do you go so far for me?"  
"Because you were my first bond…"  
"Why didn't you kill me back then, Sasuke!"  
"I severed those ties… Give up on me… Just give up!"  
The blond boy woke up all sweaty and looked around. He wasn't in his home, but this place looked familiar… The smell… He was in Konoha's hospital. Most of his body was bandaged due to the severe wounds he had. The boy tried to sit up, but it hurt too much, so he just laid back. Soon after the door to his room opened and a girl walked inside. She pinned her emeralds in the boy's sapphires and smiled.  
- Ohayo, Naruto, are you feeling better?  
- Ah… what happened? Why am I here?  
- Don't you remember? You fought with Sasuke and…  
The boy's memory suddenly flooded his brain. The fight…  
It happened a few months ago. Naruto was finally able to meet up with his former friend and teammate Sasuke Uchiha, who left Konoha 3 years ago to obtain power and fulfill his one and only desire – killing his older brother Itachi thus avenging his clan's annihilation. And everything went according to the young teen's plans – he got strong thanks to Orochimaru's forbidden jutsus and fought with his brother, winning in the end. Uzumaki hoped Uchiha will stop there, but after learning the whole truth about his older sibling, Sasuke now had a new goal – kill each and every living person in Konoha. That left Naruto with no other choice but to fight his best friend. The battle occurred sometime after their meeting. Sasuke had become stronger after implanting Itachi's eyes and gaining power over the ultimate Sharingan, but Naruto wasn't falling behind – he was now in control of the full power of the Kyuubi, sealed inside of him. The battle was dramatic and violent. Two friends, two boys, sharing the same faith, but in the same time two different souls… Yin and Yang… The males made a bet before the fight – If Naruto wins Sasuke will willingly return to Konoha, leaving behind his thoughts for destruction and avenging, but if the raven won the blond had to let him be murdered and lose everything he dreamed of.  
In the end both fell and were brought in Konoha's hospital. They were unconscious for the past few days. When the blond realized what had happened he turned towards Sakura with a pale and worried face:  
- Where's Sasuke?  
The girl didn't answer, she walked over to the sheet, which separated the beds from one another and pulled it back. Uzumaki's eyes widened when he saw Uchiha laying all bandaged up right next to him.  
- Does this mean… - the blonds' voice was low and surprised – I… won?  
- You did, Naruto… You did… - Sakura sat on her mate's bed and hugged him tight, finally letting her tears fall gently on the shirt of the male – Thank you… Thank you, Naruto…  
Uzumaki hugged his friend back and soon asked her to go, because he wanted to take a nap. But that wasn't his true intention. The moment the kunoichi closed the door behind her, Naruto started crying silently. He couldn't believe his one and only dream finally came true – Sasuke was home, it was all going to be like in the past – his first bond; his closest person was finally home. His tears were running down the whiskered cheeks, even though the boy just wiped off a few.  
"Why, 'tebbayo… Why did I have to go through all this just to bring you back? Do you hate me that much?"  
Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He recognized the hospital's walls, and then turned his eyes on the left where his friend's bed was. Naruto had placed his head between his legs and was speaking silently. Uchiha made a small movement, but it hurt too much. He decided to try and say something.  
- The big hero can cry? That is pathetic…  
Uzumaki jumped and turned towards the raven. He couldn't believe his eyes… Finally… he and Sasuke… They were going to be inseparable again…  
- Sa… When did… I am not crying!  
But the lie was useless, because Uchiha clearly saw the other's red and swollen eyes. Naruto quickly forgot he just screamed out and slight blush, accompanied with a smile, covered his face.  
- What's with the grin, dobe?  
- It's just… you're here… calling me idiot… like the old days… Sasuke… - The blond got up, walked over to his friend's bed and sat on it – Is your promise… Are you going to keep it?  
Uchiha was silently staring at his friend's eyes, filled with so much passion and hope… And love… The love Sasuke had forgotten… The love of a friend, who cherished him truly. The raven sat up and pinned his onyx eyes in Uzumaki's sapphire ones.  
- I made a vow and I am going to keep it… I am remaining here in Konoha… But I don't promise you about us being friends again.  
Naruto laughed out loud. He was just happy he got to talk to the male. In the mean time the door to their room opened and a few familiar faces walked inside, accompanied with Haruno.  
- Hinata, Shikamaru, Sai, Bushy brows! What are you doing here?  
- We came to see how you are, Naruto-kun… We were worried… - the shy girl hid a bit behind Nara – And we came to see Sasuke –kun too.  
Everyone turned towards the raven, who felt really bad about having to stare at his former comrades after bringing them so much trouble.  
- I can't say I am very happy to see you, Uchiha, but I am glad you are back, because Naruto hasn't smiled like this in ages… And Sakura-san hasn't blushed so deep red before.  
Sai received a death glare from the blond and a hard punch in the stomach from the pink-haired for this sentence. The visitation didn't last long, because both boys needed their rest. In the end it was only Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto left in the small hospital room. The kunoichi sat on the small chair between her teammates' bed and smiled.  
- I can't believe it… Team 7 is finally reunited… This is such a happy moment… I never thought I would see it happen again.  
- Me either… What about you, Sasuke?  
- Y-yeah… Listen I am tired… Can I get some rest?  
The others got the hint and Haruno walked outside, while Naruto laid back down, falling asleep after 5 minutes. But the raven couldn't sleep.  
"Why… Why are you so happy after all the trouble I caused you… Especially you, usuratonkachi… You should hate me… There is no way I can make it up to you… Just no way…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Past

The two boys were let out of the hospital after three days. During that time Naruto sat quietly on the bed, just staring at Sasuke, who preferred not to meet his comrade's eyes. For the blond boy it was enough just to look at his friend to feel at ease after all of this years. On the day of the release the pink-haired kunoichi brought clean clothes for the two boys and before walking out of the room she turned towards the raven, smiled and said:  
- I really hope you like the surprise Naruto made for you, Sasuke-kun.  
Uchiha had a confused look on his face when he turned towards the other teen, but Uzumaki didn't say anything – he just smiled.  
After the two dressed it was time to go. Sasuke stopped at the hospital's front door.  
- What's wrong? – asked the worried blond after seeing his friend's face suddenly looking so dark.  
- I don't have a place to live in… - Was all the pale one could mumble out. The tanned just grabbed his friend's sleeve and dragged him west of the hospital, not saying a word on the whole way. Soon the males reached a place, which made the taller one freeze in surprise.  
- Th-this is… It's not possible… - Sasuke was amazed. Before him was standing the entrance to the Uchiha part of the small town. Just like he remembered it when he lived there all these years ago.  
- This is your neighborhood… - the blond got a light blush on his dark face. – After Konoha was destroyed by Pain's jutsu we started rebuilding it. Tsunade-baachan had an idea to build a training ground on this empty space, but I asked her if we can re-build the Uchiha part of Konoha, because I was sure you will return one day and I wanted you to have your home back. It took a bit of time, but she agreed in the end and thanks to Yamato-taichou and some drafts of Konoha's buildings we found I think we did a pretty good job of remaking your neighborhood…  
Uchiha couldn't believe this. All he left behind, all he wished to destroy was standing proud and had not forgotten him even after all the dreadful things he did. Uzumaki grabbed his friend's hand and dragged him further into the neighborhood. The two looked around so that Sasuke could get used to his former home. And soon they reached his house. The pale male had a hard time taking the first step into his home, but with the help of the tanned one they got to the front yard. Everything was like it used to be, even the house looked the same. Even inside every room was build and furnished like in the original place. The raven couldn't take much more of this so he just sat down on the couch in the living room, taking a deep breath. His blond friend sat next to him, with a bit of a worried look on his face.  
- Don't you like it, Sasuke? I thought we built it the same way as it was. If not I can tell Yamato-taichou to—  
- Why… Why would you go so far for me? After everything… After I tried to kill you! You should hate me, detest me, and wish for my death…  
- You were my first bond, Sasu… - the sapphire-eyed whispered out softly and gently, then smiled with all his heart – You are my most precious person in this world. I already lost my closest people… I can't lose you… Anyone but you… Mom, Dad… Even pervy sage had faith that I would bring you back eventually… Can't you understand, Sasuke…  
- No, I can't… What are we to each other, Naruto?  
This question came as a thunder from a clear sky. And Uzumaki didn't know the answer. He knew Uchiha was his best friend, but all of this… Risking his life, leaving everything behind just for the sake of seeing him again… The blond felt something… Something which was not allowed…  
- H-how can you ask me such a question… We are friends… - but Sasuke wasn't stupid. Naruto was blushing like crazy, his breathing became heavier, his heart was about to explode. Uchiha moved a bit closer to the other male, and then placed his right hand on the boy's whiskered cheek.  
- Are you sure in your words? Your body language says something else…  
As the young Uchiha moved his lips an inch away from Uzumaki's someone knocked on the door. The blond used that to be able to escape the other's grasp and run away. When Naruto opened the door he was surprised to see Sai standing in front.  
- Ohaio, Naruto-kun. I came to see if Sasuke-kun liked his new house.  
- Yes, I did.  
Uchiha was already standing behind his friend, glaring at his other teammate with his onyx eyes. The atmosphere suddenly got a bit uneasy as the two stood face to face.  
- Well I am happy you have everything back in your hands. But do be careful… If you don't watch over your possessions someone else might just snatch them away… - The grin on the ghost-white face of Sai's would scare anyone, but not Sasuke. He placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and smirked.  
- Don't you worry about that… I always keep what belongs to me really close…  
- Well then I will be going. See you guys around.  
With that the emotionless one left the yard. The tanned boy, who stood silent during his friends' conversation suddenly turned towards the pale one.  
- Okay what was that all about? I swear I felt like you two were going to start a fight right here.  
- It's nothing, Naruto. Don't worry. Now about earlier.  
- Sasuke… Please don't get the wrong idea… Y-you… we're friends… We can't… Don't confuse me… You left me all those years ago, you left me alone… - tears started falling down whiskered cheeks – I was strong until now, but I can't bear it anymore. Do you have any idea how I felt? I lost my only one… The one who I breathed for… Don't expect me to forgive you so soon… Besides this is forbidden, we shouldn't…  
- But, Naru-  
- No!  
Uzumaki escaped his comrade's hands and ran towards the village. Sasuke just sat on the stairs and leaned back on the left pillar.  
- Naruto… What was I thinking… With these hands, which have taken away so many innocent lives… I can't hold you with these hands… I can't poison your pure spirit with my feelings… I have to find away to suppress this urge… I don't even deserve his friendship… I need to be strong… For him I need to become who I used to be, I need to break the darkness and go to the light…  
Soon Uchiha fell asleep where he was sitting, because he was still weak from his wounds. On the other side of the village a blond boy was sitting in his small room, crying all his feelings out, all alone, like he once was…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Hidden memories**_  
On the next day Konoha was flooded by rain. All the streets, stores and restaurants were empty. Everyone was hidden in their home's warmth, but for two boys their houses seemed cold. Naruto hardly got any sleep, but still woke up early. He didn't even have breakfast before leaving the flat in a hurry.  
On the other side of Konoha Sasuke was just waking up. He got dressed, made himself a cup of coffee and sat in the kitchen looking out through the window. He was remembering every minute he spent with his friend when they were younger. The raven closed his eyes for a moment and went back to their first meeting when they were still 3 years old.  
- Mikoto-san!  
The dark-haired woman turned around and saw the Sandaime walking behind her in the busy street.  
- Good morning Sarutobi-san. How are you?  
- Good, good. I just went to get Naruto from his daycare. Since I don't have enough time to look after him I found a woman to do the job while I finish work.  
- Naruto-kun, eh? Where is the little rascal?  
The blond child was hiding behind the old man's cloth, but when he heard the woman say his name he took a step forward and looked her in the eyes. He had never seen such a beautiful creature before, so he smiled and said:  
- You'we a vewy pwetty lady…  
The woman blushed and placed her hand on the child's golden locks.  
- Why thank you, Naruto. And you're a handsome young man. Just like your father used to be… Oh, I almost forgot… Sasuke, why don't you come and say hello?  
Just now did the other two notice the small one on the right side of Mikoto. He was a pale child with his mother's dark eyes and his father's raven hair. The small boy looked at the other one, than stretched his hand and placed it on the blond's hair.  
- Youw haiw is weally light. I like it. Youw eyes too. You'we pwetty.  
- Thank you. You awe too. Can we be fwiends?  
- Suwe!  
The two boys gave each other a hug and the adults just chuckled.  
Uchiha was soon put out of his trance by a knock on the door. He opened it slowly and saw Sakura standing there, all soaked from the rain. He immediately invited his teammate inside and made her a cup of herbal tea. The two sat in the living room and Sasuke lighted the fireplace and returned to his seat.  
- What brings you here in this storm? You could have taken an umbrella at least.  
- Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun, I just wanted to come and see you. I haven't had the time to talk to you and I really… missed you…  
The girl pinned her emerald eyes into the dark onyxes of the other. She moved a bit closer and said with a low and soft voice:  
- I still… I-i… Love you, Sasuke-kun… You're everything for me, everything… I know this is really sudden, but my life means nothing without you, so please, I beg you… Give me a chance to make you happy, please…  
The male was stunned by the girl's words. He couldn't believe she still loved him, even after he left her that day. But he couldn't return her feelings, he couldn't give her any hope, when he knew there was none, so the man just placed his hand on the female's cheek and said:  
- I am sorry, Sakura… I will not lie to you – give up on me. You deserve better than what I can give you and I just can't be with someone I don't love… My heart is elsewhere… I hope you understand.  
A few minutes of silence followed. The girl was just staring at the fire, which was dancing on top of the logs. Sasuke was expecting Haruno to burst into tears, but she just smiled back at him.  
- I understand completely, don't worry. I am really happy you're honest with me… But may I ask you who your heart belongs to?  
Uchiha's eyes widened for a second, but he was able to keep his cool.  
- I am sorry, but that is a secret I will bring to my grave. I have no chance of ever being with that person.  
- I see… Well I better get going, I have some work in the hospital. It was nice talking to you again.  
- Yeah. You can come by whenever you want.  
- Hai.  
The boy accompanied the girl to the door. The last thought the kunoichi had in her head was: "Don't you think I don't know what is going on… I wish you luck though – you'll need it". Haruno was near the gate when she suddenly felt a hand on her right shoulder. It was Sasuke.  
- Have you seen Naruto today?  
- No… I dropped by his apartment, but he wasn't there. Should I tell him something if I see him?  
- No, thank you. I was just wondering where he is. Goodbye.  
- Sayonara.  
The raven waited a few minutes after his comrade left, then grabbed two raincoats and left his house. He ran on the whole way to Konoha mount, where the Hokage's heads were encrusted into the hard rocks. He climbed on top of the Yondaime's head and slipped inside trough a small hole on the right side of it. He walked around for a couple of minutes before the smell of a fire caught his attention. He saw a familiar figure sitting beside it so he went and joined it.  
- Naruto?  
The blond turned around and didn't say a word when his friend sat next to him.  
- Why are you here, Sasuke?  
- I thought you wouldn't mind, but if you want me to leave, I can—  
- No… Stay… But… It's just that…  
- About that, Naruto… I will never ever speak to you that way, I promise. I don't know what came over me last night and I am sorry if I offended or hurt you. I just want our friendship back, the way it used to be… You're my most precious person now too.  
Uzumaki finally looked at Sasuke. His onyx eyes were burning with passion, the blond could see the raven wasn't lying, so he just smiled and said:  
- Then we will be friends. I am sorry for yesterday too. But all the pain that had built up inside of me just suddenly burst out. I am really happy you are back in Konoha again, you know that. But how did you figure out I was here?  
- Well we used to come here a lot when we were younger, remember? Iruka-san always looked around this rock, shouting our names out, because we ran from the academy a few times to get the chance to play, but he never found us in here.  
- Yeah, but the old geezer managed to. Remember how much the two yelled at us? And you didn't speak with me for a week, because I got you in detention.  
- Well you always did manage to bring trouble, usuratonkachi.  
- Stop calling me that, teme! I did not!  
- Yeah sure… What about the time I brought you home for dinner and you managed to break Itachi's favorite shuriken?  
- Come on, that thing was so fake! I just tried out a jutsu and it shred into pieces.  
The males went silent for a moment, than the blond suddenly hugged Uchiha tight and whispered out:  
- I missed you, Sasuke… You're my best friend. Promise you will never leave me, no matter what. Promise we will always be together.  
- I promise… Now let's go home, it's getting cold.  
The two got out of the mount and headed for Sasuke's manor, finally being happy friends like they used to be. But not everything was safe. They were both followed by a pale ninja, who had other plans for their future.  
- Sasuke-kun… You might have lured Naruto-kun back to you again, but that doesn't mean he will be yours… That blond belongs to me and I will have him by all means…  
With that Sai returned to his position of watcher. The rain continued falling down, erasing every trace and smell of these days, giving a new beginning to everything…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: First mission**_  
The rain was still falling down like a waterfall when the two boys arrived in front of the Uchiha manor. The pale one hurried to open the door and go inside with his friend, who was sneezing on the whole way there.  
- Dobe, you should have dressed more before going out…  
- Shut up, teme! I am just fi… Achoo!  
- Yeah… I can see that. Go sit in the living room, I will just make tea and join you.  
The blond did as he was told. He even lighted the fireplace and cuddled in the sofa. When Sasuke brought the tea and saw his teammate shaking like a leaf he hurried to bring a blanket, so the boy could cover up. The two finally felt happy, even the raven.  
- Hey, Sasuke… Remember when we used to play on your porch when we were younger?  
- Yeah… You really seemed to like my mother… Speaking of which… Will you tell me more about your parents? How did you find out the Yondaime was your dad? I heard you saying it during our battle, but didn't pay attention then.  
The tanned boy rested his head on the sofa's edge and smiled slightly.  
- It was when I fought Pain and the Kyuubi's seal broke. I was about to remove it completely, when someone stopped me. It was him – Minato. He took me to an empty space and revealed everything – how Madara tried killing me and released the nine tails, how he decided to seal it in me, because he believed I would learn to control it one day… I was just happy I knew what a father's love feels like even for just a few minutes.  
- Wow… And what about your mother? Who is she?  
- Well her name is Kushina Uzumaki and she comes from the hidden village in the whirlpool. She came here as the previous nine tail's container due to the Hokage's orders. She had a dream to become a Hokage one day… Just like me… Well anyways she fell in love with dad when he saved her from some foes… Than after sometime since the seal of the Kyuubi weakens when the host gives birth she was hidden in a cave to give me life, but Madara found her and extracted the demon from her. Then she helped dad seal that fox in me…  
- Where did you meet her?  
- When I was training to control the chakra of Kyuubi she helped me. It was so nice when she said "I love you".  
The two were silent. Sasuke remembered the two's fight in the Valley of the End, when he accused Naruto of not knowing what parent love means… But now this silly boy was grown up and knew exactly what he, the great Uchiha, went trough. And he still had the strength to smile. The boy's peace was soon interrupted by the sound of knocking.  
- Wow, I have the feeling everyone will come knocking at your door these days… - the blond laughed out. Sasuke just smiled, got up and went to open. It was Hinata.  
- Sasuke-kun, you and Naruto-kun have been called to Tsunade-sama's office. I think there is a mission for team Kakashi.  
Uchiha told the news to Uzumaki and the boy jumped up all cheerful all of a sudden. The raven just sighed and followed his friend outside the rain once again.  
It didn't take long for the two to reach the Hokage's office. Sakura and Sai were all ready waiting for them inside and so was Hatake Kakashi.  
- Well since all are here now I will tell you the details. An important scroll was sent here from Sunagakure and needs to be transported to the village, hidden in the grass. Since some missing-nin are after it you five will do the delivery and make sure no one gets their hands on it. It contains top secret information about a special jutsu of the grass.  
- If it is top secret – Tsunade turned towards Sasuke, who just interrupted her – Why was it in Suna?  
- They recently formed an alliance and the sand village trained some troops with that scroll. But you wouldn't know, you weren't here… - The Hokage's amber eyes pierced Uchiha like a dart. He turned his eyes towards the floor. Naruto tried to comfort his friend, but Sakura made him a sign to stand still. For the first time he listened, because he didn't want to bring any trouble to his comrade.  
- Well if there aren't any other questions, you're dismissed!  
Team Kakashi left with the scroll as soon as the Godaime gave out the orders. They reached the border at noon and gave the scroll to a dispatched unit, waiting for them near the end of the forest. They didn't sense anyone on the way there, so they decided to stop and rest for a while. Everyone helped to gather some wood and light a small fire. Sai, who was silent all this time, pinned his pitch black eyes in the onyx in front of him.  
- I am surprised to see you're still in the village, Sasuke-kun. You have the habit of breaking your promises to Naruto and Sakura-san…  
- I never break a promise I make to my best friend. I will be by his side forever and I will not allow anyone to hurt him.  
Everyone felt the tense atmosphere between the two. Uzumaki finally decided to break this tension once and for all.  
- Enough of you fighting 'tebbayo! Sai, what the hell is your problem with Sasuke! He's my best friend, so just leave him alone, cause you'll get me mad too.  
- All of you be quiet!  
Hatake sensed someone was near them and made a sign for his team to get ready for a fight. Soon from behind the trees came three figures. They were wearing the grass headbands, but with the mark of the missing-nin. The trio smiled and said:  
- So you were able to deliver the scroll… That doesn't mean you're getting away. A lot of people will pay for your head, White Fang's son!  
- You're forgetting us, tebbayo!  
Sasuke and Naruto, who hid behind a tree during the small talk, appeared before the enemy and the foes' faces became white.  
- U-uchiha… Sasuke! I thought you were dead! And the Jinchuuriki too!  
- You're underestimating me… - The raven activated his Ultimate Mangekyou Sharingan and pinned the blood-red eyes in the person before him, while the blond used the sage's six paths, combined with the Kyuubi's chakra. In a minute the enemies were dead and the team was on their way back to Konoha.  
- I-I can't believe how fast you killed them… You're new Sharingan is awesome, Sasuke-kun – Sakura was acting just like always. Naruto got jealous and added he helped to, but was just scolded by Haruno. Kakashi and Sai were running a little behind the three, when Hatake turned towards the boy.  
- I know what your true intention is Sai, but you do know that if you lay one finger on Naruto you're as good as dead. And not only Sasuke will be mad. Be careful what you do from now on, I will be watching you.  
- Then keep a good eye on me… I am a former Root member… You don't know half of our power…  
Kakashi was worried, but didn't let it show. The two joined the rest of the team and all returned to their home.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: Inaru**_  
The months passed in Konoha like days and winter came just in time for the November festival this year. In the whole village people were shopping like there was no tomorrow, others were helping with the fireworks, balloons and every other detail needed to have the perfect holiday. And with Christmas being near too the tension was even bigger. Christmas trees were already selling like hot bread in a cold winter morning. Naruto was getting dressed when the doorbell rang. The boy hurried to open the door and saw Sasuke standing in front.  
- Ohaio, dobe. I thought I drop by before we go shopping.  
- Hai, come in, teme, I was just getting dressed.  
For the past months Naruto and Sasuke were inseparable. Wherever one went the other followed. Everything was getting back to normal; even Sai hadn't interfered or made any problems. Sakura was still in love with Sasuke, even though she denied it in front of everyone, except her rival Ino. And Hinata still longed for the blond hero. In the mean time Uzumaki and Uchiha spent more and more time together, bonding and strengthening their friendship.  
The raven was always surprised how small Naruto's apartment was and he had an idea he wanted to discuss with the blond for a long time, but until now he didn't have the chance to. Uzumaki prepared a cup of hot chocolate before the two go out in the snow. They sat on the bed and drank the liquid, which made them feel better.  
- Hey, Naruto I was wondering… How do you manage to live in this small flat?  
- Hm? Strange question all of a sudden… Well it's not like I can afford anything bigger than this… I am happy where I am.  
- Well I have an idea… Since I live in a big mansion I get lonely and you must feel really bad in this tiny apartment… What will you say about moving in with me? That way we can be together more and you will have a bigger house. I have been thinking about this a lot… What do you say?  
Naruto's eyes had never been this wide and his face this surprised. He couldn't believe his ears… He was gonna go live in that huge house instead of this cupboard box. A big smile appeared on the tanned face when the teen asked:  
- Are you serious? I mean… Really?  
- Yeah, why not? You're my best friend!  
- TEBBAYO! I soo accept!  
Naruto hugged Sasuke tight, but soon let go of him and apologized. The raven didn't mind, but he was just not that affectionate.  
- What about my stuff?  
- Well you can take whatever you want and put up the flat for sale. Someone is sure to buy it, it's in the center of the east part of Konoha. We can go talk to Tsunade-sama after the festival.  
- Sure thing… Wait, aren't we supposed to get ready now? It's almost time for it!  
- We have like three hours, usuratonkachi!  
- Stop calling me that, teme! Besides we need to go shopping before that, I wanna buy some stuff for my… I mean for our house… I got to get used to this word.  
- All right. Then let's go.  
The teenagers did as they planned. The first shop they visited was a clothes shop where Naruto bought a new jacket, a hat and a pair of gloves, since his were a bit old. Sasuke just got a new scarf and they were done. The next stop was the supermarket, where Uzumaki saw a discount on sheets and bought a new set for his new home. Since they had some spare time, the boys went to Uchiha's to leave the things there and afterward were off to meet the others in the center. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru and Kiba were already there, when the males arrived and soon the others joined them. Lee as always had weird taste for clothes and Shino was just being, well… Shino. The festival this year was really well done. Naruto was sure to drag Sasuke to every opened boot and buy whatever he saw – mainly food and even an ANBU style mask. The blond got mad when he hat to hit a target with three balls, so Uchiha helped him and as always did perfectly. The boys won a giant figure of the Kyuubi, which Naruto decided to keep. As the two friends were heading for the center for the firework show that was gonna start soon someone grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled the sleeve. The male looked down and saw a small child, around 5 years old, with raven black hair and sky blue eyes smiling at him.  
- Inaru! What are you doing here?  
Uzumaki picked up the small boy and hugged him. The kid just laughed out and looked at the older one.  
- I ran away from the orphanage to come and see the fire in the sky! I am so happy I saw you here, Naruto nii-san!  
- Me too, little one… Oh by the way there is someone I want you to meet. – the blond turned towards his teammate – This is Sasuke Uchiha, my best friend. And this, teme, is little Inaru – the sweetest kid ever born!  
At first the small boy was frightened by the raven's serious look, but soon adjusted to it and smiled:  
- Nice to meet you…  
- It's really nice to meet you too, Inaru. You look like a good child.  
- I am, ask Naruto!  
- How do you know this child, dobe?  
- Well I started visiting the orphanage when Konoha was rebuilt. Inaru was the first child to come and say hi to me. His parents died during a mission when he was just a baby. Ever since I met him I go now and then to see him and play. He is just like I was when I was younger… Everyone fears him, because his chakra is really strong and sometimes things get out of hand.  
- I see… Can I hold him for a while?  
That came as a surprise for Naruto. Uchiha never ever liked children, but now he even wanted to hug this one. Uzumaki asked the young one and he agreed. The raven took the child in his arms and smiled – something he did rarely.  
- Say, Inaru, what would you say if I come to visit with Naruto too?  
- I will be happy to! I don't know why, but I like you too… Can I call you Sasuke nii-san?  
- Sure thing. Now what do you say you sit on my shoulders? The fireworks will start now and you will be able to see them better.  
- Yeaaah! Thank you!  
Naruto smiled at the sight and thanked his friend too. After a minute the sky became as bright as if it was day. So many and different fires and lights were dancing above all of Konoha, entertaining the people below. And the one, who was enjoying all of this the most was little Inaru. Never before had he seen such lights, so many people and even two particular boys, who cared for him. After the light show ended Sasuke and Naruto took Inaru and Uchiha bought many things for the child like candy, some clothes, toys and even Christmas decorations for the orphanage. As the day passed by the three decided to go to a more silent place and soon they found it – a lake in the east side. Since everyone was still celebrating no one was here. They all sat down on a bench.  
- This was the awesomest day in my life! Thank you so much Naruto and Sasuke nii-san! I will never forget it! Wait until I show all the other kids the new cool things I have! You don't mind me sharing, right?  
- No, of course not. – Sasuke ran his fingers trough the boy's messy hair.  
- I wish someone could adopt me soon and I can have a real family… It would have been so good if I could live with you two.  
Before the boys could reply they saw Iruka walking towards them.  
- Excuse me boys, but I need to bring Inaru back… Let's go, kiddo.  
- Aww… Well… I guess I'll see you around… Bye.  
- Bye, little one – Uzumaki kneeled and hugged the boy tight – And don't eat too many sweets before bed time or your stomach will hurt.  
- Okay… Bye Sasuke nii-san!  
- Goodbye, Inaru. I hope to see you soon.  
The small child hugged Uchiha and he responded. As Iruka was walking away with Inaru a small tear ran down Naruto's face. Sasuke saw that and wiped it off the whiskered cheek with his thumb. He could see his friend's face getting a slight blush when he touched it.  
- Don't cry, dobe…  
- I can't help it… He is so alone… Just like I was… I really wish someone could give him a proper home… I wish I could…  
The blond started crying even harder. The raven saw an opportunity and hugged his friend, pressing their bodies together. For Sasuke this warmth between them was like a dream come true, but he wasn't going to go any further for now. Even Uzumaki didn't know what he felt when Sasuke's body was so close to his.  
- Let's go home… Together… And remember one thing, Naru. You are not alone anymore. I am here and I will never leave your side. That's a promise of a lifetime.  
- Thank you, Sasu… I promise you the same.  
As the duo walked towards their new home together a dreadful eye was keeping watch over them once again.  
- So you're making your move, Sasuke-kun… Very well… Now it is my turn…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: Movements**_  
The males soon reached their home and hurried to get inside and escape the cold, surrounding everything outside. Sasuke took Naruto to see his new bedroom, but something was bothering the blond – it was written all over his face.  
- What's wrong, dobe? Don't you like this room? If not I can find you another one.  
- It's not that… - Uzumaki turned and pinned his sapphire eyes in onyx ones. Uchiha saw they were different than before – empty, dark and kind of sad – I just don't want to be alone anymore… All these years I was by myself in that small flat, I was all alone even outside… Therefore I can't stand it anymore and I was wondering if I can—  
- Sure you can. I will just prepare a futon next to mine than.  
Suddenly the tanned boy's expression changed completely. It was like another person came in the room and lighted it up. The raven smiled and took his friend to their room. The futon was soon set next to the already existing one, the boys went and washed up, then lied down next to each other. But none was going to sleep this night. It was the first time they were alone in the same room, in the same house, so near, so close…  
- I still can't believe this… - Uzumaki whispered out – I am here… with you, finally… It's like a dream come true…  
- Naru… - Uchiha had enough. If he was ever going to tell his friend how he feels, now was the right time. He didn't care anymore if those feelings are forbidden, if the blond will accept them or not, if the people would talk… He was in love, deeply and truly, and now was the chance to show it. The raven stood up, moved closer to his friend's futon and placed one of his hands on top of the others'.  
- Wh-what are you doing all of a sudden… Sasu… This is gross, stop it… It's just not right… - But even Uzumaki's heart flipped when he felt warm fingers gently caressing his cheek and moving up and down the soft skin. Sasuke moved closer, his lips were only an inch away from his friend's, he already tasted him, smelled him, had him… But a tap on the window ruined the moment for Uchiha. Naruto hurried to escape his friend's grasp and opened the window to the small pigeon that was waiting outside. The younger male took the piece of paper, tied to the bird's foot and read it.  
- I-I have to go to the Hokage's office. Seems there is some paper work to be done… I-I'll come back later…  
- Naruto… I…  
- Don't say anything… Please.  
With those words Naruto got dressed and left without even looking at his roommate. Uchiha just punched the floor with all his strength and felt sorry for his actions.  
Uzumaki got fast to Tsunade's office and knocked on the door. No one answered for a while, so he decided to walk inside on his own. The room was dark and it seemed there was no one inside. The boy found the switch for the lamp and turned it on.  
- Tsunade baachan! I'm here…  
But no one answered. The blond went and sat on the Hokage's chair. He smiled, because he always wanted to do this.  
- So this is how it feels…  
- Don't get too comfortable, Naruto-kun.  
Uzumaki jumped up when heard a voice from behind of him. When he turned around he saw Sai standing there and grinning.  
- You scared me, tebbayo… What are you doing here and where the hell is Tsunade obaa-chan?  
- Well let's put it this way… - The strange boy placed his hand in his pocket – I had to find a way to bring you here and let you know something important…  
- What is it in the middle of the night?  
But Sai didn't answer. He grinned and said:  
- Ninpou: Chojuu Giga!  
A few snakes crawled out of his pocket and tied Naruto's hands and torso to the chair. The blond tried to struggle, but it was useless – only inhuman strength could break these snakes' grasp.  
- Sai! Let go of me! What the fuck are you doing?  
- Well you see… I am not sharing you with anyone, especially Sasuke-kun… - The white skinned placed his hand on the captive's cheek and caressed it – So I decided to make you mine before that Uchiha heir gets the chance to.  
- M-make me… What do you mean…  
- I think you get the idea. Now don't struggle too much, or it will hurt you! And so you don't make any noise… - Sai pulled down the blond's headband and tight his mouth with it. Uzumaki started kicking and struggling, but it was useless. He couldn't get free and now this maniac will… He didn't even want to say it, but it was a fact – he was going to get raped. Sai slowly removed the boy's shoes, pants and then even boxers, revealing Naruto's manhood. The boy watched in distress, unable to do anything, unable to get free… "Sasuke… I need you… Please save me… Please…" were the thought running through his head, while Sai's lips were all over his neck.  
In the manor Uchiha was just getting a drink of water when the glass broke in his hand.  
- What the… Naruto!  
With that the raven flew out of the house and headed straight for the Hokage office. In the mean time Sai had already reached Naruto's lower parts and was rubbing his own manhood between the captive's legs, getting ready to penetrate him.  
- Now relax, Naruto-kun. This will be painful.  
Just a second before the white boy pushed his member in the blond Uchiha flew in trough the door, pinning his hand in Sai's neck and pushing him to the wall, squeezing hard.  
- If you… dare touch Naruto one more time… I will slice you into bits slowly and painfully… - The raven's eyes were blood-red under the moonlight, coming from the window. Sai grinned and that was enough for Uchiha to lose it and punch him hard in the stomach, than hit his neck and put him to sleep. Just now did he notice Naruto, tied up and half naked, covered in tears. For a second the pale male looked at his friend's body, but hurried and freed him. Naruto immediately clutched onto Uchiha, trembling and crying.  
- Don't worry, Naruto, I'm here, no one is going to hurt you, I am with you now… - Sasuke's voice was low and tender; he was caressing his friend's back, kissing his forehead gently. Since the blond's pants were ripped off, Uchiha took off his shirt and wrapped the boy's lower parts with it. He then gently picked him up and was on his way to their home. Naruto was still trembling, but it seemed he was calmer. He rubbed his head in the raven's chest and said with a low voice:  
- Thank you Sasuke… Thank you… You're my everything… I am sorry I didn't believe you for Sai… Forgive me…  
- Don't worry, Naru… It's all over now.  
Soon they were back in the house. Sasuke dressed Naruto into his PJ's and put him in his futon. But the moment Sasuke laid down the blond crawled to him and hugged him tight.  
- Don't let go of me… Please… Don't let me go…  
- I won't just calm down please…  
Naruto lifted his head and he found himself an inch away from his comrade's face. Sasuke's face seemed so handsome for the boy now in the moonlight… Uchiha lowered a bit and his lips were an inch away from Naruto's. This time the other boy closed his eyes, showing he was ready and that was it – finally they were together. The kiss that followed was passionate, full of desire and lust, so needed for both. Sasuke's tongue was pushing inside Naruto's mouth, craving to lick every inch of it, to burn this taste in his memory, to remember this unique smell of Uzumaki's. The blond was caressing his friend's face, his neck, his back… Soon the kiss was broken and the two males were connected only by a trace of saliva.  
- Naru… You… How come you let me do this?  
- When Sai attempted to rape me earlier you were the only one I thought of… Only you…and now I realized it, Sasuke…  
- I love you too , Naruto.  
These words made the blond cry and clutch once again onto his friend, afraid not to lose him, wanting him all for himself. Uchiha felt the same way.  
- I love you, Sasuke… Promise never to leave me, please… I won't be able to take it again… I can't live without you.  
- I promise, Neko-chan… You are my only reason to be alive and here now, you are my one and only… My whole life… Be with me forever…  
- I will…  
With those words the boys laid down and fell asleep, finally at peace, finally brought two pieces of a whole together, not caring if the world goes against them. Their love was stronger than this.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: Preparations**_  
Uchiha woke up later this cold winter day. The events from the previous day had gotten the best of him. The raven turned around and saw that his friend was no where around. A cold chill ran up his spine, since he wasn't sure what happened to Sai after he left him in the Hokage's office. As he was about to get up the door opened slowly and Uzumaki walked inside, carrying a silver tray, with very beautiful carvings on it, full of various foods.  
- Ohaio, Sasu.  
- Ohaio… What is all of this? – The raven sat up and the blond placed the tray on his feet, sitting next to him and covering his legs with the sheet.  
- Well I decided to prepare you a breakfast and since I didn't know what to make I decided to get various things.  
- What's with the ramen?  
- That one's for me.  
Uchiha smiled and ran his finger trough the other's golden locks.  
- You'll get fat if you eat only that.  
- Oh, will you not like me if I am fat, Sasuke? – Uzumaki said with a playful voice and kissed his lover's cheek. The two started eating and all of a sudden Naruto jumped up.  
- I forgot to tell you! Sai has been placed under surveillance 24/7. It seems some guards heard what happened outside the door and they arrested him right after we left. Now he can't even get near us.  
- Now that's some good news… Hey, I was wondering… We have the day off right?  
- Hai…  
- Why don't we go train a bit like we used to when we were younger. Maybe spar two or three times, see what's lacking and work on it.  
- Pff. I don't lack anything. I am the best shinobi ever.  
- Oh really…  
In an instant Uchiha was standing behind his comrade with a kunai near the tanned throat and a smirk behind it.  
- You sure lack sense of the surroundings…  
After he said that Naruto felt his friend's hot breath caressing his neck, sending chills down his spine. Soon the raven's lips were kissing the blond's tanned neck, nibbling on the skin. But suddenly Uzumaki turned around and pushed his lover away. All the memories of yesterday were flooding his head – Sai's lips, skin, the gross touch of his member… The younger boy's tears started falling slowly. Uchiha didn't know what was happening and got worried.  
- What is it, Naru? What's wrong?  
- N-nothing… It's just… The memories…  
- It's okay. I won't touch you if you don't want to. – Sasuke hugged tight his beloved and wiped off his tears. Naruto cuddled in him and smiled slightly.  
- Thank you… I am sorry I am like this, but it's just—  
- Hey I said don't worry, okay? Now let's go train it'll get your mind off that piece of trash.  
- Hai.  
The males hurried to leave the house and arrive at their favorite training grounds. They spared for a few rounds, Sasuke being better of course. After around two hours of training the boys decided to take a rest and sit down. Naruto drank around a bottle of water at once, while his friend just stared at him.  
- Is something wrong?  
- I was just thinking how beautiful you are all sweaty and topless like this…  
The blond blushed deep-red and moved closer to his teammate.  
- What if someone hears, teme? Be more careful!  
- I don't care, I want everyone to know you're mine!  
- I-i… not yet… Oh, I remembered something!  
- What, dobe?  
- Can we stop by the orphanage after we rest? I really wanna go see Inaru, I miss him…  
Uchiha stood up, looked down to his lover and smiled.  
- You really have grown a bond with him… How did you meet the kid?  
- Well… I was passing one day around the academy and there was a group of children, led by a girl, looking around it. As I was going to go my way a small kid bumped into me. It was Inaru. The moment I saw him, I knew there was something special about him and well… I started going more and more often there and that's how we met… I forgot about the pain when I was with that child… He reminds me of myself.  
Sasuke had enough. He grabbed Naruto's hand, pulled him up and pushed his lips against the blonds. When they finally parted Uzumaki saw an expression on his friend's face like never before – grief, sadness, love…  
- I am sorry I caused you pain… If I could take it all out of you, believe me, I would! I never meant for you to suffer, but I… I was selfish… I didn't think I would hurt you, but that I would save you from me… Now I see I was wrong...  
The blond smiled and light blush ran through his tanned face. The boy placed his shaking hand on his friend's cheek.  
- I don't regret it… Because if you didn't leave I would have never realized I love you more than anything else. Now shall we go?  
- Yes, my beloved.  
The males picked up their stuff and soon arrived in front of the orphanage. The moment they walked inside some children were running and bumped into the two.  
- I am sorry, misters, I led the others here… - a girl apologized and pinned her amber eyes in the two.  
- It's okay, little one. Have you seen Inaru anywhere here?  
- I don't know… Oh you can ask him! – the child pointed at the man, who just came from behind the corner. The moment he saw Naruto, he smiled and walked over to him.  
- Naruto-san! So nice to see you around here… Inaru is with my sister in the playroom.  
- Thank you very much, Kuragari! By the way this is my best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. – the blond introduce his partner and the two males shaked hands. – So how are you?  
- Good, thank you. A bit busy with the upcoming holidays and all. I am happy some of the children are getting a home for Christmas, but others aren't… And I am training my other sibling into caring. We need more people. Well I better go find him now. Goodbye.  
- Sayonara, tebbayo. Come on Sasuke lets go see Inaru.  
- Okay, Naru.  
Uzumaki led his friend to a small door in the end of the hallway and opened it. Inside he saw a few children surrounding a beautiful young lady. The moment she saw the two the girl ran and hugged the blond boy.  
- Naruto! I am so happy to see you! It has been months since you came to visit. And who is this? – She stared at the other male.  
- Hey, Sumi-chan. This is my best friend Sasuke.  
- Ohhh, so you finally brought him home? I am so happy for you and nice to meet you, Uchiha-san. – She bowed down. Sasuke took her hand and kissed it gently.  
- The pleasure is all mine. Meeting a friend of my lover is quite a-  
But Uchiha's mouth was shut by a tanned hand. Sumizome's eyes widened and she smiled wickedly.  
- I knew itttt! You two are dating! All my yaoi dreams came true o3o ^_^! – The girl started jumping around the two embarrassed males.  
- Sasuke… Why did you say it in front of the kids, teme!  
- Shut it dobe. Now where is our little friend?  
But the answer came soon. Inaru had sneaked up behind Naruto and jumped on his back.  
- Naruto and Sasuke! I am so happy you came!  
- We too, kiddo. Wanna go play with us?  
- Yeaaah!  
All four of them spent the rest of the sunny day in the yard. They played around, chased each other or were just lying on the ground, staring at the sky. Later on Kuragari and Misuto – Sumizome's twin brother, joined them with the other children. At the end of the day, when it was time to leave, Naruto suddenly kneeled in front of Inaru and smiled at the young one.  
- Say, kiddo, what do you say about spending Christmas and New Year with me and Sasuke?  
That question came as a shock to everyone. The little one's sapphire eyes widened and a big smile and blush appeared on his face.  
- You bet'cha! Can I go, Hisakata-san? – the kid turned towards Kuragari, who smiled.  
- Of course. You can pick him up tomorrow. Sumi needs to prepare his luggage.  
- All right. Oyasuminasai Mina-san!  
- Bye bye!  
When the boys left the orphanage Naruto suddenly stopped. Sasuke turned towards him and was surprised by his friend's sad look.  
- What's wrong, my Neko?  
- I didn't ask if I can take Inaru with us on Christmas… You might not want to…  
Uchiha smiled and kissed Uzumaki's forehead.  
- Of course I do. I love that child and it will be a pleasure taking care of him. So we need to go shopping right now.  
- Huh?  
- We need so many new things – furniture for his room, decorations and a tree for the holidays, toys for him.  
Uzumaki smiled from all of his heart and locked lips with his lover, kissing him like never before.  
- I love you…  
- I love you too…  
That night to males walked together, feeling security for the first time and a small child slept peacefully in his small bed…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Real Family

On the next morning the two males woke up early in order to do all the shopping. Sasuke found it really strange that this time Naruto didn't even think about breakfast, he just dragged Uchiha to the nearest furniture store. They started looking around and just then noticed who the cashier was.

- Chouji! – Uzumaki hurried to greet his friend.

- Sasuke, Naruto. What are you doing here?

- We're trying to find some furniture for a child's room. Can you help us out? – The raven boy smiled, which came as a real surprise for the rounder teen.

- Let me guess, you're taking Inaru-kun for Christmas?

- Yeah, tebbayo!

- Well then let me show you the best we have.

After around an hour of looking trough various furniture for a bedroom the two were done. The theme of the room was gonna be "Cars", which the little kid adored. Akimichi told them he will sent someone to deliver the furniture, so the boys were off to the next store to choose the pillow and bed cases. They were done really fast there, because Naruto found the theme quickly. As they went out of the store Uchiha remembered something important.

- Naru, we forgot to get him a laptop!

- Laptop? You will really do that for him? – The blond's eyes were shining under the bright sun like never before. Uchiha nodded and received a kiss on the cheek.

After half the day was gone the shopping was finished – furniture, technology and of course many and various toys. They spent a lot of time decorating the room, but Naruto had thought about that too – he called Ino, because she had taste. They still had a few hours before they went and picked up Inaru, so everyone – Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Ino and the two boys sat down to rest.

- I really thank you for the help, mina-san. We took away some of your own time. – Uchiha smiled once more.

- You're welcome Sasuke-kun. If it's for such a great cause, we are always there. – the blond girl blushed. Neji was the most quiet of all, but suddenly he turned towards the males and pinned his white eyes in them.

- But somehow what you are doing is wrong…

- Nani? – Naruto suddenly went serious.

- You're taking him only for Christmas… Imagine how he would feel when you have to send him back to the orphanage.

Suddenly the atmosphere turned bad. Everyone was quiet and soon all the others decided to leave. Once alone, Naruto's eyes teared up. Sasuke saw that and hugged his lover.

- Neji is right… What are we doing… Inaru wants a real family, not just take me return me… We're such bad people…

- Don't worry, Kitsune… We'll figure this out together.

- Hai…

Leaving the two with locked lips we will go to the orphanage. Sumizome was trying to brush Inaru's hair, but the boy was too eager to stay in one place.

- Sumi-san, I can do this myself later. Is my luggage ready?

- It is, now all that's left is for Sasuke-kun and Naruto to arrive.

The young child smiled, but his expression soon changed and he turned towards his nanny.

- Sumi, I heard you say Sasuke and Naruto-nii-san kissed? Does it mean they are in love?

- Yes it does, Inaru. Even if they are boys, they love each other.

- Have you ever been in love?

That sentence came as a thunder to the girl. Her brothers just walked in the room and heard everything. Kuragari made a sign for Misuto and he took the little boy out, leaving him wondering if he said something wrong. The oldest sibling made his sister sit on the bed and he sat next to her hugging her tight.

- Gomenasai… If I knew he would ask you this—

- Ie… I have to learn to accept the fact, Kuragari. My love life sucked and I will never love… HE is to blame… But me too.

- Shikamaru didn't mean to break your heart. You do know he's sorry.

- For what… - her tears started rolling down her gentle skin, falling lightly on the soft bed – For cheating on me? For just playing around with me… I don't wanna hear it. Let's just get Inaru ready.

- Hai…

West of Konoha, deep in the forests of the village, hidden in the grass an organization so feared, that no one dared start a fight with them, had set base in a cave a few days ago. It's members were currently resting inside, awaiting orders. In the left corner a young man, around 22 years old, with silver not very long hair, amethyst eyes and perfectly build body was sitting and praying, holding a necklace with a triangle on it close to his face. Around 10 meters away another very tall and quite covered up man with green eyes and dark skin was counting the money, lying in a suitcase in front of him. The silence was disturbed by the footsteps of one particular girl, phasing around the hideout, not stopping even for one second. The moment the younger man opened his eyes, he turned around and the annoyance was quite visible on his face.

- Would you the fuck stop walking, you little bitch! You're disturbing my prayers.

- Shut up, you anabolic monkey! What are you praying for anyway – a brain?

- You cunt!

- Hidan, shut up. She's right. You're not very bright.

- How can I be bright when I don't even shine?

The girl slapped her forehead with her palm.

- Moron…

After ten minutes of staring at the floor, the silver-haired finally got the insult and turned to the older man.

- Oi, Kakuzu! Which side are you on anyways, man!

- The side that keeps quiet. God, Akatsuki was different back in the days…

- Yeah when my brother was still alive.

Both of the males went silent. Kayako Saeki was the only sibling of Nagato, also known as Pain – The man Uzumaki Naruto was able to change right before his death. The girl looked exactly like him and too possessed the Rinnengan, but was far from mastering its powers. Therefore she was always wearing a bandage around her eyes – it was dangerous to look directly into does orbs. She swore she will find a way to eliminate the one man she blamed for the death of her brother – Uchiha Madara. And that was the reason she remained a member in Akatsuki. And about Hidan and Kakuzu? With the help of the Rinnengan and Sharingan Madara was able to revive both and make them humans again. They were forced to re-enter Akatsuki again, to pay their depth for being alive. As Kakuzu and Kayako were doing their thing suddenly Hidan got up, walked and sat next to Kakuzu.

- Oi, can I ask you something?

- What is it?

- Have you ever been in love?

Saeki suddenly stopped walking and started staring at her teammate. The money lover didn't fall behind. It was surprising for him to hear such a question coming out of Hidan's mouth.

- It's not normal for you to ask.

- I was just wondering… I never felt it and I am curious what it feels like?

Or maybe Hidan-chan is in love and doesn't know it!

- Shut the fucking shit up, you godless slut!

- Listen, Hidan – Kakuzu pinned his emerald eyes into amethyst ones – It cannot be described. Love is a really pure and great feeling. I did love when I was young, but it was really a long time ago.

- I-I have loved too… - deep red blush covered Saeki's face as she said that and looked at the older man. The silver haired got up, walked back to his corner and closed his eyes. While the others thought he was praying, he was actually hoping to fall in love one day.

In Konoha Sasuke and Naruto just arrived in front of the orphanage, when the door was opened with a slam and Inaru flew out, jumping into Uzumaki's hands.

- Heeey little one! Ready to go home?

- Haaaai! ^3^

- Thank you for taking him with you, Naruto, Sasuke-kun – Hisakata smiled with her eyes shining with happiness – Here is his luggage – She handed the bag to Sasuke and the three were off to their home like a real family. A small tear ran down Sumizome's cheek and she buried her face in Misuto's shoulder. The two brothers hugged her tight and all went inside. Both knew she hated Christmas… But not because of the holiday… That was when Nara broke her heart… Two years ago. She never moved on, she loved that boy more than anything in the world, but he loved Temari. Sumizome never got angry with the other girl, she blamed all on herself. Despite the many tries of Shikamaru's to be her friend, she couldn't do it. Her brothers hated that boy. They didn't wish to, but they were her siblings and just did.

At around nine pm the three males arrived in the house. Inaru was staring at it with a dropped jaw, while running around every corner. But the moment the boy saw the big tree in the living room he stopped.

- Do you like it?

- I… I… I LOVE IT!

- By the way… - Sasuke kneeled next to the boy and whispered in his ear – Those presents under there are yours.

The kid didn't wait any loner and ran straight to the wrapped gifts. Uzumaki pulled Uchiha back and looked at him smiling.

- Sasuke, how did you?

- I arranged everything with Ino. I wanted this to be our best Christmas.

- I love you… - Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's and after that the two joined their guest.

The whole night they spent singing songs, playing with the many toys Inaru got and showing him his room. The child thanked them, kissed both and said he was tired. They put him to bed, Naruto read him a story and when he was asleep the males went in their own room. Once in bed Uchiha was getting ready to go asleep when he felt his lover's body pressing into his own.

- What are you doing, Naru?

- I… I wanna do it with you so badly…

Uchiha's face turned blood-red.

- B-but… I thought…

- Don't think… Fuck me… Hard and raw… Like you never will again.

- As you wish…

Sasuke laid on top of his friend and kissed him, pushing his wet tongue in Uzumaki's hot mouth, while rubbing his manhood against his friend's. Soon the raven moved down to the nipples and started biting and sucking on them, earning loud moans from his babe. Licking his way down, Naruto suddenly got up and pushed Sasuke down, removing his underwear. Neither talked, afraid not to ruin the moment. Uzumaki glanced at his lover''s hard, throbbing and enormous cock, before licking the tip, pulling the skin up and down with his hands. Uchiha held in his moans at first, but then let them out. Naruto started licking the shaft up and down, going lower and sucking the balls gently. Suddenly he returned up and took the whole penis in his mouth, sucking hard and even using his teeth. Uchiha felt his climax was near and pushed his blond's head onto his dick, coming deep in the tanned one's throat. Uzumaki cam as well, covering the floor with his white semen. The two returned to the bed and Sasuke separated his teammate's legs, getting ready to finger him, but he was stopped.

- Just fuck me already…

And that was it. With one push Uchiha earned the best moan from his friend. He started going in and out of Naruto's hot and tight whole, faster, harder, deeper with each thrust. The blond dug his nails in Sasuke's back, biting his shoulders and screaming his name. The two came together again, The raven filling up his comrade, and the younger one covering them both in sperm. Once done they laid down, sweaty and breathing heavily.

- What… the hell… was that… - Sasuke hugged Naruto and the blond smiled.

- The best first time sex ever.

I - love you, babe… I have an idea for Inaru…

- Yes?

- Do you want us to adopt him?

The sapphire eyed jumped up and couldn't believe his ears.

- Sasuke a child is such a big responsibility…

- And we can do it! I am sure. So what do you say?

- Hai… I love you, my sunshine…

- Me too Kitsune…

This Christmas many emotions were mixed up – love, friendship, happiness, tears, loneliness…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Attack**_

At around five am Naruto heard a slight knock on the bedroom door. The boy quickly woke Sasuke up and both dressed in their pajamas' laying nearby, before opening the door and seeing Inaru with a really sad look in his small face. Uzumaki took the child into his arms and hugged him tight.  
- What's wrong little one? Why do you look so down? Did something scare you?  
- Ie... I I was just wondering... - a small tear fell down the soft cheek, being wiped away by Uchiha – After Christmas I am going back to Sumi-san, right? And I really don't want to...  
- Who says you're going back? - the words that came out of the raven's mouth surprised the young boy and his eyes widened – We were going to ask you when you woke up, but seeing as you are here – Sasuke took the kid out of his lover's hands – What do you say if we adopt you?  
Inaru was speechless . He never imagined someone would actually want him, he was used to only living with the dream of a real family, so Sasuke's question teared up the boy and he cuddled in the young man.  
- Will I get to call you dad? - he whispered out silently. Uchiha smiled and ran his fingers trough the kid's dark hair.  
- Yeah. I am gonna be your father. And Naruto will play the role of a mother.  
- Hai, I will. So do you want this, Inaru?  
- Of course. But will Tsunade-sama let two boys get a child. I heard it needs to be with a boy and a girl.  
Sasuke let the child down and looked at Naruto.  
- We will just have to discuss this matter with her, right, Naru.  
- Yes, but first lets go tell Sumi-chan and her brothers, they must fill out some forms I think.  
- Well then Inaru, get dressed and we can go.  
In "Akatsuki"'s hideout nothing was really going on. Kisame and Zetsu were doing their stuff, while Kakuzu, Hidan and Kayako were wondering when they were going to get a fight.  
- Jashin-sama hasn't had a sacrifice in a long time. I freakin' need my rituals, man. - the silver haired started yapping, when all of a sudden he received a hard kick in the stomach, which didn't even make him tremble.  
- Will you the hell shut up, Hidan! I am so sick and tired of your God. We'll get a mission, can't you sit and wait, dumb ass!  
- Sheesh, that hurt, you little bitch. Can't ya cool down a bit?  
- Both of you be quiet, Madara is here.  
When the two members heard Kakuzu's words they turned towards the entrance of the cave, to see a masked man, covered in a cloak with red clouds walk in and stand in the middle of the dark space. All of the humans gathered around their leader to hear what he has to say.  
- I have decided that today we are going to attack Konoha. Zetsu gathered enough information for me to see that their powers and human forces are rather small at the moment due to the many problems in the Fire Country. At dawn we leave the hideout and head straight to the village. Our target is Uzumaki Naruto – the nine-tails jinchuuriki. If you cannot capture him, try and kidnap someone close to him. If you are able take down Uchiha Sasuke as well. His eyes I still need. And one more thing... - His blood-red eye started glowing in the darkness – I want you to bring me one particular girl... Sumizome Hisakata... But if you fail to capture her, just retreat. She has great powers and I can't risk loosing anymore members. Kisame, Zetsu, you attack the South gate and go after the fox and Uchiha, while you three – he turned towards the other group – You go after Hisakata. Dismissed.  
With that Madara was gone, leaving nothing behind. The shark-man and his partner decided to leave immediately, so they can reach their destination on time, while the others decided to form a plan.  
- Let me freakin' kill her! One slice, I will keep the head whole, I wanna make a sacrifice to Jashin-sama!  
- Ie, Hidan. We won't kill her. We will just capture her with Kayako's puppets. You will lure her in, I will tie her and Saeki – you do your stuff.  
- H-hai... - the girl said with a low voice and red face. The young man tried to protest, but decided it would be too much trouble so he kept quiet. Soon the trio set out, leaving the hideout just like it was before they came.  
Back in the village Sasuke and Naruto just arrived in the orphanage. Sumizome greeted them with a big smile on her face and little Inaru jumped up and gave her a big hug.  
- How are you, everyone? First of all I wanna wish you a belated Merry Christmas, I kind of forgot last time. - the girl smiled and light blush covered her face. At that moment Kuragari and Misuto joined the other teens.  
- Konichiwa, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun – Kuragari greeted the two and picked up Inaru.  
- Yeah, hi. How was your holiday? - The other sibling asked.  
- It was good. Well we actually came here to talk to you about adopting Inaru.  
Misuto's face looked like he had just seen a ghost, while Sumizome was squirming, filled with happiness. Kuragari was the only one who kept his calm and turned towards the couple.  
- You have to ask Tsunade-sama about this first. You have no problems with us, but two males adopting a child might be a bit of a problem. And I didn't know you two were together. Congratulations.  
- Arigatou, Kuragari-san. Well it just happened – Uzumaki blushed, receiving a kiss on the cheek by his half. - I finally figured out what my feelings towards Sasuke are.  
- That was to be expected – Misuto smiled when he finally got out of the being grossed out moment. - I mean practically everyone I Konohagakure knew you were in love except for you two.  
- I guess it's right. Well we better go talk to Tsunade baachan then. Inaru you will stay here, ok? We'll come and get you later. - Naruto kissed the boy's forehead.  
- All right. Oh, Sumi... - the child's face suddenly seemed sad – I am sorry for the other day... I didn't mean to make you sad.  
- It's all right, Inaru, I wasn't sad. Now lets go wash your face.  
The girl took the kid and went inside the orphanage. Sasuke waited for them to get a bit further, when he turned towards Kuragari.  
- What happened?  
- He mentioned love and she remembered that day... - Misuto and Naruto looked at each other, than turned to the ground.  
- She still hasn't forgotten about him, eh?  
- No. And I am starting to worry. She hasn't even looked at another male and I have the feeling it might have some damage on her mind...  
- Don't think about bad things, Kuragari-san, she is a strong kunoichi and she will pull trough. We better go to the Hokage's office now. We will see you later.  
- All right.  
The two boys didn't take long before they arrived. But someone in the hallway made Naruto shiver.  
- S-sai... - he whispered out silently, while the pale man before him smiled.  
- Oh, Naruto-kun, surprised to see me? You didn't think I would be kept under surveillance forever, did you?  
- You fucked up bastard, if you dare touch Naruto, I swear-  
- Don't you worry, Sasuke-kun. I am not so stupid. One more time and I am gonna be gone for good. I prefer waiting for the day Blondie there will be mine by his own free will.  
- Which will never happen! - Uzumaki's face got a really scary look.  
- We'll see. Well I have work to do, so I will leave you two love birds alone... for now that is.  
After that the teen left and the couple went inside the Hokage's office. Tsunade seemed happy to see them and offered them a seat.  
- So boys what's the problem? Why do you wanted to see me?  
- We need to discuss a very serious matter, Tsunade-sama – Uchiha decided to talk before his blond friend said something stupid.  
- Well tell me.  
- We want to adopt Inaru.  
That came as a shock for Tsunade and for her assistant Shizune.  
- Sasuke, Naruto... - The woman stood up and turned towards the window – This might be a slight problem. For two men to have a child... You know the rules – one orphan needs to be provided with a normal family, consisted of a woman and a man.  
- But!  
- Naruto, I haven't said I forbid you... But persuading the higher-ups will be a problem. But I know you boys and I will do whatever I can to let you adopt Inaru-kun.  
Uzumaki stood up and hugged the Hokage tight. But just then a loud thunder was heard and the whole village was shaken like from an earthquake.  
- What the hell was that? - Uzumaki asked while joining Tsunade to the window.  
- I have no idea...  
Suddenly the door was opened with a slam and one of the guards flew inside.  
- Hokage-sama! Akatsuki members around the southern gate!  
- What the hell! - The woman's face turned pale white.  
- We're going – As Uzumaki opened the door Tsunade placed her hand on his shoulder.  
- You know they are after you.  
- Don't try and stop me.  
- Just be strong and watch it.  
The blond smiled and left with Sasuke. At the same time people ran pass the orphanage and that made the Hisakata's leave the building to see what's going on. After a second Kuragari found his two siblings and told them some Akatsuki members were seen near the north gate.  
- We must go now! - Misuto suggested.  
- But what will we do?  
- We have the best combo attacks from all the villagers – Sumizome grabbed her bag and started filling it with kunai and shuriken – Besides I have my eyes and the Hokei Shouheki. We need to help the village.  
- Lets go then.  
The three left the children under the care of the other stuff and ran straight to the north gate. At the same time Hidan, Kakuzu and Kayako were fighting some of the jonin there.  
- Pff those freakin' bastards didn't even gimme a chance to sacrifice em' to Jashin-sama. This is getting boring.  
- Don't drop your guard, moron. We're trying to find the eye technique possessor.  
- How the hell will we recognize her. We only have a name – Hisakata or somethin'  
In that moment a kunai flew straight towards Hidan's face, but Kakuzu was fast enough to use his harding technique and save his teammate. The trio looked at the other three. Sumizome took a step forward and pulled out a kunai, with Misuto and Kuragari standing right behind her.  
- What business do you have in Konoha, Akatsuki! - Her voice was strong and determined. Kayako grinned and too took a step forward.  
- None of your business, bitch. Now move your ass or suffer our wrath.  
- As if I am going to move... - in that same moment the Konoha teenagers charged. Kuragari attacked Kakuzu directly, but the man again hardened his body. The young man figured out what his technique might be and remembered some of the words he heard back when Shikamaru fought with these guys, so he decided to use his Katon chakra to try and defeat the foe from a far distance. In the mean time Sumizome was just about to start a fight with the other female, when Misuto whispered in her ear:  
- You take the boy. He is heard to be a close range fighter and immortal. He is the perfect opponent for you. I will take the girl.  
- Hai.  
With that the young Hisakata backed away, while Misuto threw a shuriken, scratching Kayako's cloak slightly.  
- You're my opponent, little girl.  
- We'll see who's little in the end dickhead!  
She didn't wait for a second invitation. Making some signs with her hands Saeki used her wind chakra to make wind bombs and attack Hisakata. He on the other hand used his Doton element to make a wall, which held long enough for him to find cover. Kayako decided not to use her puppets yet, so she made a few clones and send wind waves towards Misuto, who dodged successfully, returning with a Mud Dragon Summon. The girl smirked and made a wind wolf and so the fight continued.  
Sumizome on the other hand ran around Hidan, trying to confuse him.  
- It's no use, girl. I am immortal, so what can ya do?  
He charged and stabbed her right trough the stomach with his scythe. Just when he was about to pull it out the Sumizome before him disappeared and dripped down.  
- Water clone...  
- I won't be that easy!  
As Hidan turned around he saw a large wave coming straight at him. But using his speed and weapon he escaped with a minor hit. As he was about to turn around he felt a piece of metal go deep inside of his stomach. Sumizome had stabbed him with a kunai. Just then did the two look at each other. Both froze. They were staring in the other's eyes, neither making a move. Hidan felt his stomach tight into a knot. Never before had he seen such a beautiful and gentle creature before him. Her sapphire eyes were glowing under the light of the sun, that was still left on the horizon. And she felt her pulse accelerating, her heart beating faster and faster. He was really... Beautiful. Those amethyst eyes seemed really sad and somehow empty, but still gorgeous to her. Saeki saw the scene and took the opportunity to try and stab the girl from behind. She pulled out a kunai and charged. Just when she was about to make a hit she was blocked by Hidan's scythe. He threw her a few meters back, backing off too, but still looking towards the girl. She wasn't moving, still holding the bloody kunai. Her brothers joined her.  
- Are you alright, Sumi!  
She didn't answer. Kakuzu heard the name and was about to make another move when suddenly a familiar voice was heard.  
- Sumi-chan!  
It was the nine tailed beast. He figured out that Kisame and Zetsu were already done for so he made a sign for their group to return to the base. Hidan took a few minutes before he could make a move and before Uzumaki and Uchiha arrived Akatsuki were gone.  
- What happened, Sasuke-kun? - Kuragari asked while holding his right hand. Kakuzu was able to make a deep wound in his arm, which was bleeding now.  
- Akatsuki were after the Bijuu again. - The raven explained and then turned towards Sumizome – And probably after you too.  
- I know that. They left when they heard you coming.  
- Yeah. Zetsu and Kisame gave us a bit of a trouble, but some other jonin joined us and we were able to make them retreat. I can see you're not too wounded.  
Sumi walked over to her brother and took a look at the wound. She used her healing jutsu to fix up his arm.  
- Gomenasai, Kuragari... If I saw he attacked on time-  
- Drop it, Misuto. We're alive aren't we? That's the important thing. Now lets get back to the orphanage.  
- Yeah – Naruto smiled – We have good news for Inaru.  
Back at the Akatsuki hideout the moment Hidan sat down Kayako pinned him down.  
- You little shit! What was that, why did you block me? I was gonna kill her!  
- The hell should I know! My body moved on its own!  
- Ah forget it... Next time don't interfere.  
The girl went in another part of the cave, leaving the two males alone.  
- You felt something, didn't you?  
- Wha?  
Kakuzu turned towards the silver haired, which was slightly blushing.  
- You asked me yesterday what love was. I think you are starting to feel it, but stop before it's too late. She isn't the type for you.  
The man was quiet for a few minutes. Was this really love he felt when he looked at her? But she was so... perfect.  
- I didn't feel anything, okay? I just... Maybe she used a genjutsu or something. I am going to bed.  
That night two hearts were fighting with two minds. It wasn't right to feel such things towards the enemy, but who can tell a heart what to feel?  
And this night two boys made love to each other like never before, being happy that soon their family would be joined by a third person.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Secrets

Sasuke and Naruto woke up early, because the tension, gathered up in their minds was going to make them blow up. It was the day Tsunade arranged them a meeting with the higher-ups, so they can ask for Inaru's adoption. It was also the day they had to reveal they were together. That little talk with just a few people was going to determine their future. Almost no village tolerated the homosexual relationships, and the chances of them getting the child were less than 1%. The boys got ready, left the kid with Sumizome and were off on their way. Uzumaki's heart beat like crazy. He wanted to adopt Inaru and be with Uchiha more than anything in this world. Sasuke saw the pale face of his lover and ran his fingers gently trough the other's golden locks.

- Everything will be all right, you will see, my Kitsune.

- How can you be so sure? - even the blond's voice was fading away.

- Sasuke, Naruto – Tsunade came in front of the Hokage's office, looking really bad. It seemed the news weren't too good – The higher-ups will see you know... But mind your words, they aren't too happy about your wishes.

- Hai... - The males went inside and Shizune showed them the door they were supposed to go trough. Naruto couldn't open it, his body couldn't move. He didn't want to know that his dreams will be taken away, he couldn't loose the two things, that he lived for. Sasuke went in front of him and holding his hand walked inside. Three of Konoha's most elite ninja – Kakashi Hatake, Inoichi Yamanaka and Hiashi Hyuuga.

The two males sat down on two small chairs that were placed in front of a long table, behind which were the higher-ups. Both were nervous, but Naruto couldn't even sit at one place. His whole body was shaking, his mouth was dry.

- Uchiha Sasuke – soul survivor of the famous police clan – Hiashi stood up and pinned his white, frozen eyes in the two – And Uzumaki Naruto – our hero and container for the Nine Tailed demon fox... We have heard about your wishes for adopting the child, called Inaru... And there were even rumors that you two males are together as lovers. Is it true?

- Hai, Hyuuga-sama – the raven answered with a low voice.

- Then with what mind do you come here and ask us about adoption? We should sentence you to death just for being homosexuals.

- But, Hyuuga-sama!

- Silence! We have talked about this before your arrival and despite Hatake Kakashi's tries to make us think differently due to the fact that the votes were two against one we forbid you to adopt Inaru!

That was like a thunder for the two boys. Was this the end... Was it really going to be like this. Naruto clenched his fist and as Hiashi was getting ready to say something he stood up and slammed his arm on the table.

- WHY? Why are you taking away the only thing I ever dreamed of? You're ruining everything!

- Watch your mouth, Uzumaki!

- No! Why can't we adopt him? He already knows that our relationship is not right, but he accepts it! What if he can't have a female mother? I will play that role, I can do so... - the blond dropped on the floor, bowed, placing his head on the wooden ground, with tears falling gently on it – I beg of you... I need that child... We need him. Once I risked my whole life for the sake of this village... For the sake of our future, our children... Please let me help in the proper care for one of them, which I love as my own... Please... If not I will have to sentence my own self to death.

Everyone went silent. Hiashi's face was pale and frightened, Inoichi's too. Kakashi was smiling under that mask of his and being proud of his student, that he stood up for what he dreamed of. Sasuke was the most surprised of all. He never had seen this side of his lover's. Ready to give up on his own life for that child. He went next to his comrade and too bowed.

- If Naruto has decided to give up on life for Inaru, so will I.

After a few minutes Hiashi mumbled out something and the boys sat up. Inoichi stood up this time and smiled.

- You never seize to amaze me, Naruto-kun. We heard your and your teammate's words and thought about them. You have given so much for this village and so much for Uchiha-kun... So we would like to apologize and announce, that by the power, given to us, we allow the adoption of Inaru, who will be known from now on as an Uchiha.

The males couldn't believe it. They won. Naruto's tears started falling again, but these time they were ones of happiness. When they gout out they hurried to tell Tsunade the good news. She congratulated them and the couple went to take Inaru home. He was the most happiest one of all. After filling up some forms and papers it was official – The Uchiha clan now had another member. Sumizome helped the two get the child's luggage and they were off. The moment the boys got home they called Sakura for a few hours to look after Inaru, while they had some other plans. The two went in the bathroom to take a bath together. Naruto filled the tub with water, got undressed and went inside. Uchiha followed him, but except for relaxing the two wanted something else. The raven laid on top of the blond and pressed his cold lips against the other pair, slipping a wet tongue in the opening of the other's. Soon he moved to the ear and nibbed on it gently, movng lower and lower, resting on the tanned neck and giving it a few bites, before going to the nipples. Sasuke spend a lot of time sucking and playing with them, which earned him a lot of moans from Uzumaki. Soon the pale one started sucking hard and fast on his friend's member, which was pulsing from all the pleasure and attention it was getting. His climax came fast and Sasuke used the sperm as a lubricant, while pushing two fingers inside of Naruto. The blond was moaning louder and louder, feeling his heart will blow up any time soon. The two knew exactly what the other wanted right now, so Sasuke just positioned himself and entered Uzumaki, who yelled out loud and kissed his boyfriend. Pushing deep and fast into the small hot, wet and tight hole made Uchiha come fast, followed by his lover. The two smiled, got out of the bathroom and into their kimono's and joined their knew child.

At this time of the day the Akatsuki base was empty. Kayako and Kakuzu were training together. The girl was trying to perfect the control over her puppets and new techniques she was developing while the old man was helping her. When they decided to take a break Saeki blushed deep red when she saw him take off his forehead protector. Kakuzu noticed that, but decided not to say anything.

- Let me ask you something. - he sat next to her – You told Hidan the other day you were in love, right? When did that happen, you don't seem like that kind of girl.

- It was a long time ago... It doesn't matter anymore, everything was just a fling of mine – she had to lie... But that lie was not exactly a lie either. Her memories flooded her brain, but she tried thinking of something else. - I have no time for love right now, I must complete my mission.

- And what would that be... You know you never said why you were in Akatsuki. I know I am here, because the money we get are good and everyone knows the world revolves around cash.

- I have my reasons.

- I understand. By the way have you seen Hidan today?

- Ah he said he's gonna do some sort of ritual or something... I didn't pay attention to him.

- I see.

But this was far from the truth. The gray-haired young man had left the hideout early and was going straight to Konoha. He was going to find out what exactly that girl did to him the other day. He was lucky. Sumizome was in the woods, training her eyes with Hatake Kakashi. It seemed they were resting when Hidan came, so he decided to wait.

- You need to focus more on the paralyze effect, Sumizome. You can't afford to wait when you're in battle and you can't wait for the enemy to stand close to you.

- Hai, Kakashi-san. I will train harder.

- I know you will. Now I have to go, Tsunade-sama called me.

- Yosh. I will just train some more and wait for my brothers.

With that the man left and the young lady sat down to rest for a bit. Hidan decided to make his move. The girl heard noises behind the bushes, pulled out a kunai and jumped up.

- Who's there? Come out if you have the guts to that is!

Hidan slowly came out and stood before her. Hisakata's eyes widened her eyes and couldn't move.

- What are you doing here... If you're planning to attack Konoha I swear I will-

- Calm down, girl, I didn't come here for that... I... I just wanted to see you...

Sumizome blushed and took a step towards him, still holding the kunai up.

- Why...

- I... Well the other day... I wanted to... Just... Talk to you.

- I... wished I could see you too... actually... again.

They went silent. Both were blushing and had no idea what to say each other. They stood silently under the falling cherry blossom petals around them, blown by he wind. She felt like her heart was going to burst, his knees were shaking. Never before had Hidan seen such a perfect creature stand before him.

- If you want we can sit... I mean.

- Yeah...

They sat down on one of the fallen trees and looked at each other. Amethyst and Sapphires were shining in each other.

- Why did you stop the girl when she tried to kill me in the battle?

- I have no idea... When I looked at you... My body moved on it's own... It has never happened before... I... What's your name? I heard your family one, but-

- Sumizome... But call me Sumi... And you?

- H-hidan... Sumi... I- I... You're really beautiful...

Those words just came on it's own. They went silent. What could they say to each other? One was so gentle and caring and good, while the other one was the enemy, a foul-mouthed immortal inhuman. As he was going to say something yet again a voice was heard from the distance, calling out Sumi's name. She jumped up and her face turned pale.

- My brothers... Hidan you have to go!

- But... I wanna see you again!

- I... t-tomorrow... the same time, the same place!

- Hai.

With that he was gone. When Misuto and Kuragari arrived Sumizome pretended to train. But for the first time she felt happy, she felt... maybe love...

At around 1am Sai left the village. He ran trough the deep forest and stopped in front of a large oak tree. From it's body a man, covered up with a cloak came out and stood before the Konoha ninja.

- I hope what you called me here for is worth it.

- It is... When we are talking about the capture of the Nine Tailed jinchuuriki... and Uchiha's death.

The young male's eyes shined under the moonlight, he didn't care about anything else, but revenge.


End file.
